


Dates, Porn, And Alcohol

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asking Permission, Asshole Dad, Dad Billie, Excitement, Happy Gerard, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn Watching, drunk dad, jerk dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Warning: Smut, alcohol, and degrading statements





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, alcohol, and degrading statements

Gerard couldn't believe that he'd even asked Frank to go out to dinner with him, much less that he'd actually said yes. He'd taken a chance that he had in fact been right, that Frank wasn't just upset that he couldn't have sex with him again, but that he was actually missing him. He wasn't even sure that Frank had been aware of that, judging by how he reacted.

But ever since Gerard had hung up that phone, he'd felt worried sick for reasons that he couldn't comprehend.

Frank had been nothing but cruel and manipulative to him, embarrassing him in front of everyone, making fun of him, even seducing him, all for his own selfish gain. But then there were moments, however rare, that Frank's emotionless walls slipped or cracked maybe, and Gerard could see the glimmer of something very beautiful and hurt beneath the surface.

Call Gerard delusional or crazy, he'd probably agree with you, but something in him just knew that there was more to the younger man then met the eye, had always believed there was, even though Frank had tried his darndest to make him doubt that.

Maybe the real Frank, the person he was when he wasn't locking himself away in this douchebag cover persona, was just this smart passionate emotional dreamer, with eager wings to fly, to chase after something more. Maybe he just did what he did to push everyone away, keep them at arm's length so that he never had to feel, or maybe someone hurt him so bad, that he hid himself away, so no one could do it again.

Either way, Gerard had learned something over the past few days without him, and that was that he missed him terribly.

At first, he thought he was going crazy, looking over at the younger man every few seconds and waiting for him to make some little smart ass remark, or do something crazy or sexual to get the whole class laughing, because well it irritated the fuck out of him, Gerard realized, that without it, the period was pretty boring.

It even got to the point where Gerard would say something highly sexual sounding on purpose, just so that he could get Frank to make some sort of innuendo or joke out of it, but he never budged, just sat there writing and doodling.

After that, this weird ache started to take a hold of Gerard, and he lay awake the whole night before, just staring at the ceiling and feeling like he was missing this huge part of him, a part of him, only Frank could fill, because despite how infuriating the younger man was to him, Gerard could never truly hate him.

He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the little shit, that no matter what he did, you still couldn't help but love him just as much as you hated him, and before you knew it, you realized that if that was true, then you never really hated him in the first place.

Maybe that was just how it was, that the line between love and hate was almost indistinguishable, so that you could never really tell one from the other sometimes.

Whatever it was, all Gerard knew, was that he missed that little devious smirk Frank would get when he was thinking of doing something naughty, but even more, when he truly smiled, like when he'd first woken up in the teacher's lounge and he stared at Gerard kind of dreamy, like maybe it was the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

Yeah, that image had kept the older man, tossing in turning all night, so that he knew today would be make or break for Gerard's sanity.

So he'd decided to pull the last card that he had, and call Frank out in class, force him to either be himself again, or at least answer him, either way, he was going to get him to talk after class, and boy was he so beyond happy that he had.

Gerard hummed to himself as he ate his dinner watched reruns of _The Office_ and thinking about how he wanted the date to go.

He knew that him and Frank could never be together well he was a teacher, and he didn't want to give up teaching. He had spent so long working hard to get his degree so he could be a math teacher, even having to do tutoring in the math help center, and he loved his job, but he also was starting to feel like he couldn't give up the younger man either.

Something about Frank was oddly addictive. Even if they could only be friends, then Gerard would do whatever it took to make sure that they were, because now, he was hooked.

The older man had wanted this dated this date, because he wanted more with Frank. He didn't want it to be just sex, especially because it couldn't be, but he also couldn't ignore the feelings he was starting to develop for the crazy little shit.

Gerard knew it must be something more, when he was starting to find Frank antics to be endearing, instead of annoying anymore.

Either that, or he really was going crazy from all the stress.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday already, and Frank was freaking out, because of course he put off asking his parents about going out the next day till the last possible second, because he didn't want to have to do it in the first fucking place.

To make matters worse, Gerard kept smiling at him in class like a total idiot, as if Frank needed any more reasons to regret his decision, the man was practically running around with a big flashing neon sign saying, "I'm dating Frank!"

Frank was pretty much avoiding like the plague because of it too, and for some reason that just made everything worse. It was almost like Gerard only tried that much harder to fail at being discrete.

So Frank sighed and half ass pretended to listen, so Gerard would stop making googly eyes at him, which only resulted in a grumpy Frank, leaning his hand on his fist and sort of glowering at the older man as he talked about sex in a far too excited manor for a math teacher, or any teacher for that matter.

It was really embarrassing.

Thank goodness, class finally ended and Frank ran out of there like the building was on fire, because he knew that if he took a second too long, Gerard would have made him regret it, not that Frank was particularly looking forward to going home and telling his parents that he had something on Friday, or talking to his parents at all for that matter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, maybe Frank shouldn't have been on his laptop looking at porn, but he really didn't fucking care at the moment. He'd been stressed out and going crazy all day, and if he was only going to get worse, Frank wanted at least something to go his way for once, something to take his mind completely off the situation at hand and make him feel better all at once.

Frank wanted to not think about Gerard so much, that he decided to look up a video with two hot chicks and a dildo, but he was already half way through a five-minute video and it was literally doing nothing for him.

The young man groaned in frustration and pulled his hand out of his pants, just going to some of his favorite regular gay porn videos, but nothing was working.

Frank just decided _fuck it_ , slammed his laptop down and ripped his pants down his thighs, closing his eyes and just letting his imagination tell him what the fuck it wanted.

Before he knew it, he was thinking about soft lips chasing kisses across his hot skin, up his chest and at his nipples, making him pant and shiver at the thought. Then, the dominate growl of someone ordering him to his hands and knees.

He quickly flipped over, his legs still bound together a little painfully in his jeans, like a makeshift bind, as he fisting his dick and buried his head in his covers with a hungry snarl.

He imagined their hands clawing at his hips a bit, as they licked and nipped down each bump of his spine, leaving a trail of bites and spit, making him moan in pain and pleasure, his bare ass exposed and on display for them.

Frank shoved his fingers from his hand that wasn't busy, into his mouth and sucked them, fucking them in and out of his mouth, just as he imagined he'd do for this guy, making muffled whines of pleasure as he did.

He pulled them out of his mouth with a wet slurp, as he thought of this fantasy guy starting to tease them at his entrance, and he did the same to himself, letting out a shaky breath slicking his needy little hole.

He slowly slid one finger in, feeling it push past his tight ring of muscles knuckle by knuckle, until it was far as it would go, and then he fucked it in and out of himself, relishing in the raw stretch, burn, and slide.

Frank could hear his leaking precum hitting the sheets with little soft plunks, as he panted harshly into the blankets, and shoved forward more, until he could lean his head under himself enough to watch, cursing in huffed breaths, over the beautiful mess he was making and how fucking hot it looked.

Then he wiggled his other finger in beside the first with a gasp, before he let out a long whiny broken moan, and he rocked his hips back against both fingers, thinking about this guy sinking into him.

But then Gerard kept popping into his head, the thought of the older man tangling his fingers into his hair, running his mouth about all kinds of dirty things as he fucked him from behind. It was glorious, but it was also the last thing Frank wanted to be thinking of right now.

He tried to push them away, but try as he might, images of the sexy teacher kept flooding his brain, and he screwed his eyes tight, growling frustration, before his orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he moaned out a string of curses and Gerard's name, his tired legs giving out and he collapsed on the bed, hating himself but feeling satisfied as hell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when his step dad Billie finally got home from being at the bar with his friends, and his mom was still working at the hospital as a nurse.

Frank didn't want to have to ask him, but he wouldn't see him again before his date, and he knew there was no way his mom would let him do anything without his approval. So Frank waited for the old man to stumble into the house and half-asses kicked off his shoes, just leaving them scattered in the hall.

He stopped suddenly when he saw Frank sitting on the couch scowling at him. He swayed a bit where he stood, as a stupid half smirk crossed his lips.

"Well if it isn't the little delinquent in training," his gruff voice slurred, and he reeked of cigarettes and crappy beer, "Nice of you to finally show up around here though, instead of fucking off to God knows where, being such a fucking failure of a son, but why now? Don't tell me you got some bitch pregnant and need money, because I'm not giving you one red cent."

The old man spoke as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of scotch, haphazardly poured himself a generous glass and not even looking up at Frank.

" _No_ , and I'm not a _failure_ ," he spat, but he knew he needed to watch his tone, because Billie was always an asshole when he was drunk, constantly goading him on, trying to pick a fight on purpose.

Frank sighed and tried to keep calm.

"No, I just, needed to ask you something."

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him, as he plopped down in his chair, spilling some of his drink on himself with a curse.

Frank knew there was no way in hell his step dad would ever let him go on a date with a guy, much less his teacher, even though Frank always bragged and talked about all the gay shit he did just to piss Billie off, he was certain that old man thought it was a joke and there was no way it would go over well anyway.

So Frank decided to tell him that he was taking Jamia on a date, since both of his parents knew her and had always complained why he wouldn't date her.

He bit his lip and decided to try it.

"Can I take Jams on a date tomorrow?"

"Why, you need money?" he asked, scratching at his scruffled chin.

"No."

"Then hell yeah, finally gonna get some of that ass Frankie," the old man chuckled loudly and winked, as he threw back more scotch, "Maybe you're not such a fuckup after all. Maybe you're gonna be just like your old man."

Frank felt completely disgusted by everything Billie just said, because he was a hypocritical idiot, but at least he got his approval, so Frank got the heck out of their before they started fighting and he ruined everything he just worked so hard at getting.

Frank just kept thinking, Gerard better make it worth his time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was kind of crazy, but still had important stuff.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you all for the votes and comments, it wouldn't be possible with out you.
> 
> Have a great week!
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance!"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
